Computational fluid dynamics (“CFD”) is the study of fluid flows and the effect of fluid flows on processes such as heat transfer or chemical reactions in fluid systems. CFD facilitates the analysis of systems from relatively simple fluid flows through stationary channels and pipes, to complex systems with moving boundaries such as combustible flow in internal combustion or jet engines. Physical characteristics of fluid motion are defined by fundamental governing equations, including conservation relationships such as those of mass and momentum, which may be expressed as partial differential equations. CFD facilitates the determination and analysis of fluid system properties by providing for the numerical solution of these governing equations using discrete approximations.